This invention relates to resistance welding and in particular to resistance spot welding of superimposed electrically conductive members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,602, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses resistance spot welding of electrically conductive members, such as aluminum members, wherein an apparatus and method are provided and include cleaning means which utilize inert gas between successive welding operations to effect cleaning of the welding electrodes as well as those portions of the members being welded which are contacted by the electrodes. With the apparatus and method disclosed in this patent approximately 5-7 spot welds per minute are provided and this is due to the inherent limitations of the cooperating components and method.